Adventures in the 7 Kingdoms
by Masqueraider
Summary: Arthur is going to get back at the Minimoys' world but this time he won't go alone...New tasks, new enemies, new friends and mainly new adventures! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Letter from an old friend

**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own Arthur and the the names and heroes belong to their respectful owners and Luc Besson.I only own Amaryllis (O.C.)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **So,this is my frist chappie of my first story!You can't imagine what I passed to make it look correctly,because it was missing a bunch of words!So,read but mainly enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Arthur was playing with Alfred outside in the garden. Alfred was excited that Arthur bought him a new toy ball. This one was bouncing crazily and that made it more adventurous for him! Arthur was glad he liked it. His grandmother, Daisy, was washing the dishes and sometimes she was taking a look outside and smiled watching them two playing. Her husband, Archilbald,was at the town for businesses, but he would come back soon.<p>

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Daisy was distracted and closed the tap. She wiped her hands at the dirty towel she was wearing around her waist and walked to the living room. The door bell was ringing insistently .

"I'm coming!", she yelled. Then she opened the door. It was the mail man.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sucheau!",said the man and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Aarons! How are you?",she said with a smile in a happy tone.

"I'm doing very well! It's a beautiful day today, don't you think?"

"Oh, indeed."

"So, um…I got mail for Arthur! Is he here?", said the mail man and put out from his mail bag an envelope full of stamps and seals and handled it to Arthur's grandmother.

"Yes, he's in the backyard playing with Alfred, but I'll give it to him!",she said and signed in the paper the man handled her.

"Good, he's having fun! First days of summer! Kids love summer!",he said and put the paper in his bag."So,Ms Sushot!See you soon!"

"That's true. Bye, Mr. Aarons!", said the woman and closed the door while the man left. She looked at the envelope.

"_Amaryllis Evelyn Faraday? From Ireland?Who is this person?_"_,_she thought. She walked and stood at the back door of the house where it was facing the backyard,where Arthur was.

"Arthur!", she yelled. The tawny haired young man turned to see his grandmother.

"What?", he yelled with his deep breaking voice.

"You have mail!", she yelled back. The boy ran to his grandmother with Alfred following him.

"From who?", he asked curiously taking the envelope from the woman's hands. As soon as he read the name on the envelope, he smiled happily!" Holy…! It's Amaryllis!". The old woman raised an eyebrow to her grandson.

"She's my best childhood friend, grandma!"

"I see. Won't you open it?", she said with a smile and nodded to him.

"Yes,of course I will!",said the young man and thrashed into the house, crossed the kitchen, rushed up the yellow wooden staircase and got in his room, which was from the left side when you reached the upper floor. His room was a bit untidy. Here and there were books and Alfred's toys and his bed was unmade yet. He ignored it. He sat on his bed and with fast but careful moves he opened the envelope. He took out the letter. It was such a soft paper and when he brought it closer to his face, it had a nice smell of pear blossom. He thought that was original. Pear blossoms are the ones to symbolize friendship-Archibald's herbology books were more than just useful! So, he unfolded it. The letters were calligraphic and beautifully written on the dim black lines.

_Dear, Arthur_

_I think you__ maybe__ recognized who am I from the name on the envelope, but in case you didn't, here I am. It's Amaryllis. Your best friend since kindergarten, remember? It has been a lot of time since we were separated and I am so sorry that for 5 years now I haven't sent a single letter. What a friend I am! I guess you'll never forgive me… I'm sorry Arthur. _

"_I forgive you, Ryl. It's not your own fault after all_", he thought to kept reading.

_But guess what; I'm moving back!I hope that makes you a little happy? I don't know how you feel about me, so I don't know how you will react. So,me and my family will live in Daisy Town, which means we'll live nearby your house. So maybe we will be able to meet again! And let me add I never forgot you because you were always my best friend. Even when I got in Ireland I made no friends,no real friends like you and me were. But that's ok. People here weren't matching much with me._

_Anyway I shouldn't making you sad with my problems. I would like to hear your news instead. This seems awkward, I know. But if you feel like reconnecting with me, that maybe could fix our lost relationship._

_We are moving in 2 weeks, so I guess you have enough time to reply to me (if you want of course!)._

_Hope we'll meet again!_

_With a handful of apologies and love,_

_Amaryllis _

Arthur smiled lightly and his green eyes enlightened.

Amaryllis wasn't a bad friend. She was a great friend and that could surely be the proof for that statement. And he never thought of doing something like that. He had forgotten her. _He_ was a bad friend. She was thinking of him all this time and he never thought about her for a sec. Since they parted, when they were ten years old, he never thought of her for these five years, he forgot her. Just that. He was sad when she went away,she was his only friend in kindergarten and in the internal school he went to. But then her parents had to go in Ireland for business and they had to take her with them.

Good memories with bad plot. Sadly,it turned out bad. He had one friend and she had to go away. Destiny,you know. Though these, he never told his grandmother about her. He wanted to forget his sadness, but in the end he forgot his friend.

Arthur sighed. He _had_ to write her back. She deserved it, definitely.

-"_Arthur! Can you please come down to help me carry something?"_, his grandmother yelled.

-"Coming!", he yelled and run downstairs.

His grandmother was into the little storeroom that was under the staircase. Arthur got in there and helped his grandmother carry a big wooden chest outside to the warehouse or how Arthur called it workshop. It was there that he made the irrigation system to water the radishes in the garden with some straws and a kind-of-bamboo open pipe. Oh, that was a good one! Too bad the Seides destroyed it for the stupid plan Maltazard had. Poor Minimoys were going to be drown, but fortunately he, Selenia and Betameche arrived on time. Ah, anyway. This was some good invention.

-"So, here we are! We leave it…here.", said the old woman and did the done move with her hands. She sighed and put her hands on her waist looking at Arthur. He was looking around."Arthur?". He looked at her.

-"What's happening?", she asked and gave him a small grin.

-"Nothing's happening, grandma.",he said and smiled to her, going at the wooden counter with the tools. "Wow, these are some old ones!", said pretending to be excited while examining some rusty screwdrivers. Obviously, he didn't want to do the talky right now.

-"I mean with the letter from your friend. You seem sad,deary." .She got to him and patted his shoulder. That move meant that she was ready to hear his problems or news, like she always did. Something his parents rarely did… or better say never. He sighed.

-"Alright… Grandma… I seriously suck at friendship!",he said and bit his lip.

-"What makes you think of that?",she said in a puzzled tone.

-"The thing that I forgot my only best friend of 6 years and since we were parted 5 years ago I didn't give a single shit about her. That's why. I forgot her while she thought about me all this time. Look what a friend I am!", he said and laughed ironically.

His grandmother gave a small smile and cupped his face with her hands.

"You are a great friend, Arthur…Only the thing that you realized that you're mistaken to forget her all these years is enough. Quite enough to say that you care about your friend…". Arthur smiled lightly.

-"I need to fix everything.", he said and looked down at his feet with a sad look.

-"Ok, deary, but before you do…tell me everything about you and her.". Arthur hesitated but then he decided that this would make him feel better. He would release some forgotten documents from the back of his mind. They got outside and sat at the shaded front terrace.

He told his grandmother everything about Amaryllis, him and about their friendship, how good they were, how everything turned upside down when she left and he showed her the letter. His grandmother listened carefully everything. When he finished, he sighed in nostalgy.

-"I wish I could tell her right now how much I'm sorry about our friendship. I wonder how does she look like, how much she changed. I like to hug her and play with her, like we used to do…And…", he laughed lightly and thoughtful,"… I used to tell her that I would marry her!", he said and his grandmother laughed.

-"Oh, Arthur…You should reconnect with her for sure. I'm sure that she'll be delighted to hear from you.", she said in a calm tone and caught her grandson's hand. He smiled to her.

-"Yes, I'm definitely sure she will.", he said and looked up to the sky with a warm happy look in his eyes, while he patted Alfred's head slowly.

* * *

><p><em>So?What do you think? :) I'm writing the second chapter and I'll upload as soon as possible!<em>

_Please R&R_

_Special thanks to Ryan for the first review and Ryan,you are the best!Stay tuned! ;)_


	2. Meeting again

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**The second chapter is ON!Woohoo!I know you've been waiting too long but tests and stuff at school happened so I had no time!So anyways...this is the meeting of Arthur and Amaryllis.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Arthur and the own Amaryllis (O.C.)

* * *

><p>Arthur had written Amaryllis a letter and he had already posted it. Now only waiting had left.<p>

These two weeks passed very quickly and he was concentrating on two things; Amaryllis and his return at the Minimoys. As it seemed these two were going to be combined somehow. He couldn't break his promise to Selenia that he would come back, he loved her and that would make her sad and angry. It could definitely happen if he'd break his promise for an 'old friend'. Sel wouldn't believe him and he would be doomed. He had only one solution that was a bit difficult to happen; he would tell Amaryllis about the Minimoys. But wait she wasn't even here already ,right? Why he was planning everything, gosh!

He should _just_ wait until he meets her.

That day, he went to the town with his grandmother's car for some supplies. Luckily, Archibald had taught him well how to drive and he was glad about it. He felt more independent and proud.

When he reached Daisy Town, he parked somewhere, but he somehow hit a yellow car next to him. A man came out from the car and started yelling.

-"You kid, watch out! You almost ruined my new car!"he said with a thick accent and angry showing him the area which was damaged. It was nothing serious, just a small dent on the right door.

-"Oh, God! I'm sorry, sir!" said Arthur and got out from the car quickly closing the door behind him.

-"You are sorry? How can that help it?"

-"I know it won't, but…"

-"No get away, I'll park my car away from yours!" said the man and got back in his car and drove away. Arthur stayed there immobilized and sighed. Now he was feeling bad. _'Great! What else as bad as this can happen?'_

-"Excuse me!"

He looked at his right. It was a thin girl near his age. Her hair were long and red, falling down at her waist from the front. Her eyes were hazel and big. She was wearing an oversized green T-shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts and a pair of red all-star boots.

-"Yes?" asked Arthur and got closer to her.

-"Do you live here?"

-"Yes…kinda. Why?"

-"I'm looking for the Suchaeus' house. Do you know how can I get there?" she asked gently. Arthur was surprised.

-"And you are…?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The girl opened her eyes widely, obviously feeling awkward.

-"Um…My name is Amaryllis Faraday. Why should I tell you that?"

Arthur was surprised. Though, he was clever enough to not show it. _Wow ,she had changed a lot!_

-"Nothing! Well…I think I can drive you there." said Arthur and scratched his head with his right hand and with the other one on his waist.

-"Really, you can drive? That's cool! Is it far from here?"

-"Yeah. But first I need to buy some things here." he said and smiled. "Are you in a hurry?"

-"Er, no. Actually I was going to make surprise to a friend." she said and they both started walking slowly. They were going to Ms. Kerman's shop.

-"Sounds cool. Who's your friend?" he asked. The girl raised an eyebrow and he blushed. "Ok I know, I'm a big snooper.".The girl laughed lightly.

-"Yes, I guess you are…a bit. But now you've asked…my friend's name is Arthur."

-"Oh, I know him.",said Arthur kinda satisfied that she hadn't realized of him yet.

-"Really?"

-"Yeah. He's a nice guy. He is kinda a loner somehow, but he enjoys the company of a good friend."

-"So, you're friends?"

-"Yes, I know him very well…very very well. ".They arrived to 's shop. They bought everything that Arthur's list had on. Then, they started driving to Arthur's home.

-"So he lives at the town's suburbia?" ,she asked dipping herself in the passenger's seat and looking at him. Arthur was surprised that she didn't ask a thing about the random person she asked help. (him)

-"Yes, he loves nature…and his grandma.", he answered without turning his eyes away from the road. "Arthur is great in general, but let me ask you something now…why you trust me so much? I can be a liar or whatever!"

The girl smiled.

-"I don't trust you! I trust my instinct and it tells me that you are a good person" she said and looked outside the window. Arthur turned to her. "Well…that's really smart of you." he said turning back at looking the road.

-"Thanks!" she said smiling at him. They kept driving to Arthur's home without talking much.

It passed a lot of time until they arrived. Arthur's grandmother was watering the garden and Alfred was chasing butterflies. They both got out. Amaryllis was looking at the house around her ,while Arthur was getting the groceries out of the car. The grandmother walked to them in a puzzled look.

-"Arthur…? " she said. The girl was looking at the house around her, but when she heard the name she turned to look at the old woman. Then she looked back at Arthur, then back at the woman. She slowly opened widely her eyes. _She started realizing!_

-"Wait a second…! Don't tell me that…!" she said while opening her mouth in surprise and putting her palms on it. Arthur smiled to her with a 'yeah, it's me!' look . "OH MY GOD! ARTHUR!" she said and run to hug him. He opened his arms to hug her and they both got lost in each other's arms. Amaryllis was still yelling 'oh my god'.

-"Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

-"I just wanted to realize it on your own."

-"Oh, come on now! Look at you! You're so grown up!" she said while she caught his hands and looked at him from the head to the feet.

-"I guess that's what happens when years are passing! That counts for you too."

-"Of course! ...I can't even realize it is you!"

-"Well, he is!" said the grandmother obviously not understanding what was happening.

-"Oh, I forgot! This is my sweet grandmother, Daisy! " he said and hugged the woman.

-"Nice to meet you, ma'am!" she said smiling and prepared to shake hands and the grandmother did the same.

-"Nice to meet you too my girl but you can call me grandma or Daisy!" said the old woman smiling.

-"Oh ok!"

A few minutes later after introducing and stuff, they got into the house with Alfred following them while his tail was swirling around in excitement.

-"Wow…your house is beautiful!"

-"Aw thank you. Though it's very old, it belongs to the parents of my husband! " said Daisy. Amaryllis raised her shoulders.

-"It doesn't matter to me. It's a beautiful structure in the middle of the countryside. I like it." she said and kept looking at it.

Arthur's grandmother had prepared lunch and they invited Amaryllis to eat with them. Roasted turkey. That was very tasty. When they finished, Arthur suggested her to walk outside at the garden and in the fields for some talking. Alfred went with them swirling his tail around.

They walked in the fields from the back of the house. Their pace was slow and calm, being careful not to step on flowers and plants or even ant nests.

-"Your dog is very cute! What's his name?" she asked gently.

-"Thanks! His name is Alfred, he's very cuddly and he likes to play around, mainly with me!" he said and raised his shoulders.

-"Aaaw that's cute too!" she said with a sweet voice.

Then silence followed ,both of them thinking of what could they say. At least it seemed to be like this. Arthur finally broke the short silence.

-"So you're staying here, right?"

-"Yes. I'm glad. Here everything is better. The weather, the whole place ,the people… and at least I have a friend!" she said and smiled to him, while she had her hands in her pants' front pockets. He returned back the smile.

-"I'm glad too…Why didn't people like you in Ireland?" he asked and looked at her.

-"Um…it's kinda a big story. I was just dressed weirdly and my attitude was aggressive from the loneliness and…they avoided me. But they were right. Who would want an aggressive loner for friend? Anyway they were snob I didn't want to have any relationship with them!" she said and looked away. The soft cold wind made her red hair blow slightly away from her shoulders. Arthur thought of her as a good person and she definitely didn't deserve such attitude from the others.

-"I'm sorry about it…"

-"Nah! Don't be sorry…I know it sounds depressing but it's not… I just try to forget those asses!"

-"I'd advise you so." said Arthur and smiled to the girl. Then she looked at him and she was going to say something, but she just kept looking at him.

-"Thanks, Arty…for everything. You are the best friend I ever had." she finally said biting her lips and gave him one of the sweetest looks he ever received…deep in the eyes.

Arthur blushed and turned his head from the other side.

-"Is that…blushing? Your cheeks are red as tomatoes!" she said and laughed. It was true. Arthur's cheeks were too red! He tried his best to not turn around. One look at her with this face and he would be really embarrassed.

-"No it isn't. It's just too hot today and…" he tried to explain nervously.

-" Naw! Come on now, I'm not going to make fun of you or anything!" she said and turned him around so she could face him. She then raised her eyebrow. Arthur sighed defeated.

-"… and it's blushing…" she said calmly.

-"Ok, I admit it!" he said and raised his hands defeated. She smiled proudly for her tiny 'victory'.

-"1-0, Arty…" she said and blinked one eye. He just grinned and looked at the smiley girl.

Suddenly, Arthur sank deep into thought. Amaryllis was a good friend and he thought that she would be a good company for the summer. Anyways, he was alone until he would get to the Minimoys, just him and Alfred. Sometime it started being boring, so it could be a good thing if he passed his summer with Amaryllis and maybe he was going to introduce her to the Minimoys! That was going to be difficult and 'freaky' for her, but he thought that the Minimoys would like her…except Selenia of course, who would probably be sunk into jealousy. (At least Arthur hoped that she would remember that he had eyes only for her, but whatever.) Finally, he decided to ask her. The girl was cuddling and talking to Alfred a few meters away which had already loved her! That felt very cute for Arthur.

-"_I suppose she'll accept…"_ he thought to himself. "Ryl!" he yelled. The girl stopped cuddling Alfred and run to Arthur.

-"What?" she asked gently.

-"I was wondering…"

-"About what, Arty?" she said in a puzzled tone and raised an eyebrow.

-"I was wondering…if you wanted to stay with me here for the summer. Would you? We will have a lot of fun, I promise." he said and smiled to her nervously. The girl smiled back and bit her lips.

-" I'd love to…" she said softly and Arthur nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

><p><em>This was the second chapter!I'll start the third one soon!<em>

_Please R&R!It's the only way to write sucesfully the story and if you notice mistakes on it tell me so I can correct them and so I can give you the best I can!Thanks all the people who had review in the first chapter,you are great guys! ;)_

_Third chapter on the way and it's for YOU! ;)_

**26/12/2011 MESSAGE TO ALL THE READERS:** I have a message because of Ryan's last comment!I know I'm late guys!I was just away for Christmas and I had no time to write!Not to mention that I feel awkward writing normally when my family comes around and looks randomly what I write!(I feel terribly awkward showing them these!)I'm really sorry to tell you that it'll still be late a bit more,especially to Ryan.

**A&Q: ** Answer to Ryan and **spoiler **for the next ,Amaryllis will go to the Minimoys' world.I prefer to keep it a surprise on how and what will happen 'll see!


	3. Telling Amaryllis

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Arthur and the Minimoys and characters. I only own Amaryllis (O.C.). Everything belongs to their respectful owners and Luc Besson.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Hey guys! I know I have upload the new chapter TOOOOOOOOOOO LATE but many things happened and I have no time. Alos I was in Christmas Holidays! Happy New Year to everyone and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Two days after, Amaryllis moved in Arthur's house. They both asked for her parents' permission and they were agreed. This was going to be a badass summer for both of them!<p>

Arthur helped Amaryllis carry her luggage in the house. She would stay in the guest's room, which was next to Arthur's room. She decorated her room and tidied it when it was over. It took her 4 hours to finish it, with Arthur's help of course. (His grandmother had gone to town, otherwise she would help them too) The room became colorful with all these beautiful things that Amaryllis had brought with her. She had many little complicated things that she had made, like a small wooden box where she put her jewelry, and some really nice books, in which between were '_Alice in Wonderland_' and '_Lord of the Rings_' trilogy.

When they finished they sighed and stood next to each other.

"It's perfect. I love it." said the girl with her hands on her waist. Arthur nodded positive and mumbled. "Thanks for helping!" she said and looked at him sideways.

"You're welcome. Let's go eat something." said the boy and they both got downstairs for a snack. While eating their sandwiches, Arthur's mind was crossed by many thoughts that he had forgotten for a while; about the Minimoys issue mostly.

"_Should I tell her now? Or maybe wait for her to find out? Nah! She'll find out anyways when I will be gone"_ ,he thought and looked at the red-haired girl which was sitting from the opposite of him. Could he actually trust her? Could she deal with the idea that super mini elves were living right under her nose? Would she go away thinking that he's completely mental? All these questions were wandering around his mind and making him feel nervous. The Minimoys were living in the garden for decades. Maybe her presence could be a threat for them. Or was he just overreacting?

The girl was looking at him with a weird face after a while.

"Um, Arthur?...Are you ok?...Arthur!" said the girl raising gradually her voice.

"What! Yeah, I'm ok…" he responded calmly, cut from his thoughts.

"What were you thinking?" she asked taking a bite from her sandwich, her eyes still on him.

"Nothing. Just gazing." He said and took a bite of his sandwich too. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence for the two teenagers, both seemed to be thoughtful and waiting until one of them would say something. Arthur broke the silence.

"You know, if you have nothing to do after we finish eating, I could just…well…show you something."

"Ok." She said and gave him a smile. It was again a smile that for him it meant total confidence, which made him think that she knew what was going on in his head.

When they finished eating, they both got upstairs.

"So what did you want to show me?" she asked poking him lightly on his shoulder. They were standing out from Archibald's locked office. _(Wasn't that kind of an office in the movie? I mean the room with the things Archibald had.)_

"You'll see!" he answered and went into his grandmother's bedroom, leaving Amaryllis out. He opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out a key. He went back to where Amaryllis was and unlocked the door. She was standing a few centimeters next to him with her hands crossed to her chest, watching impatiently the way the key fitted in the keyhole. Arthur noticed her impatience and unlocked the door, pushing it lightly until it was wide open. Amaryllis sighed amazed.

"This is…awesome!" she said with her eyes wide open while entering in the room. She was passing by a dusty desk with some little African dolls but she couldn't resist touching them. Arthur didn't mind, he was just watching her wandering in the room touching all the things she could see. When she reached the window, she turned a little around and smiled to Arthur. He smiled back.

"Like it?" he asked in a calm tone. He was supporting himself on the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Yes, of course! Is all these yours?" she asked looking around her once more and back at him.

"No, not exactly. They belong to my grandfather." he said and walked to where she was.

Amaryllis couldn't hide the urge to ask him more.

"Where did he find those things?"

"Um…My grandfather had gone in Africa once. There he lived with my grandmother for some years. He was cooperating with an African tribe, Bogo Matassalai." Amaryllis was listening with a lot of interest. He looked at her. The girl nodded for him to continue. "It's a long story and we have a lot of time. I shall tell you the story with some…kind of equipment. Wait right here." he said and walked quickly to a desk behind the open door. He picked up a brown leather-covered book from it and waved it with one hand and glaring at her satisfied so Amaryllis would notice.

"That's the equipment?" she asked with a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"Yup. The only thing we need to unfold the story for you. Let's go out in the garden and read it together!"

"That's a great idea!" she said and they both got downstairs.

It was late noon and they were in the back terrace, where there was a wooden canopy swing. Both of them were sitting with crossed legs on it with the book being held open by both of them. Alfred was just sitting next to the swing sleepily, not paying much attention to them.

".. .and this is a picture of Bogo Matassalai. They are drawn by my grandfather. He thought that he should just honor them and the help they offered him by drawing them. He says it's the less he could do."

"Wow! I guess they must be really tall. Maybe it's just the picture but still they seem to be quite tall."

"They certainly are!" he said and then turned to the next page. At the sight of the page he just turned to, Arthur swallowed nervously.

"…and these are the Minimoys" he said and looked instantly at Amaryllis' face. She smiled while looking at the page. He continued. "They are tiny elves, as tiny as a tooth, that live in Africa and Bogo Matassalai found them. Along with them they found balance in nature. They found… their opposite, but still they call them brothers." Amaryllis was impressed.

" This is a wise thought…finding balance in nature."

"Yeah, I guess it is." he said and the girl nodded looking back at the page. Then she grimaced.

"Too bad elves don't exist. It would be so awesome if they existed." she said and sighed.

"_Ok that's the difficult part to explain"_ , thought Arthur. He sighed. "Well your statement is not completely true." he said in a low voice and the girl turned to look at him in a puzzled face.

"What do you mean? "

"Um... Let's say that it's not fiction." He said nervously playing with his hands. She looked even more confused.

"I don't understand. What do you mean it's not fiction?" she asked. Actually, she thought he was talking about the elves. They can't be real…can they? Nah! That's ridiculous, it's far from logical.

" I know you maybe won't believe this, but…Minimoys exist." he said clearly and swallowed nervously waiting for the girl's reaction.

"So you tell me that there are actually tiny elves are living in our world…right?" she glared at Arthur like he was crazy. The boy nodded. "You need help." she said and got up from the swing. Arthur sighed. How would he explain her now?

"I know, you think I'm nuts. But, Ryl, I want you to believe me! Why would I tell you that mythical creatures actually exist?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you have taken drugs that ruin your brain cells?" she said crossing her hands, her words full of irony.

"No! I swear to my life that they exist and I have seen them!" he replied in an intense tone.

"Ok, Arthur! This is going too far! You are 15 years old…and you believe in creatures that exist only in the books and fairytales? What's wrong with you?" she said completely frustrated, raising her voice.

"They live in the garden! I can show you if you want!" he said louder than her.

"Fine! Show me!" she replied calmly and put her hands on her hips.

"I will in one week."

"Why in one week?"

"I'll explain." he said and got up from the swing, so he was standing in front of her. She was slightly shorter than him.

"In one week it's the full moon again and the portal to the Minimoys' world will open again. So I will be ready to go back to them and I guess you can come with me!" he said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! This is a lot! How do you go back to them?" she said with a deeper voice.

"I use a telescope, some words and the moonlight's beams." he replied and the girl sighed. For a few moments there was silence and they two calmed down a bit. Amaryllis spoke first.

"I don't know if I can believe you or not." She said calmly. "This is crazy! I mean…I like mythical creatures and stuff, but they're mythical!…I don't understand how it could be possible for them to exist." She continued and sat back at the swing. Arthur joined her.

"Well…I guess we didn't research enough to prove their existence wrong. It's hard to believe it, I know but it's true…" he said and patted softly her back. The girl shrugged. "I guess." she commented, her voice barely heard.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked. The girl looked at him and gave him a little smile.

"Yes."

"That's good. You have nothing to worry about! I know their lands, I know almost everything about them." He said and smiled to her. The girl was impressed.

"You better tell me, Mr. Know-It-All!" she said in a fake menacing tone and poked him softly on his arm. They both chuckled.

_Later at night…_

Arthur felt relieved that had finally told her. To be honest he waited for a big fight between him and Amaryllis, but it turned out much nicer than his expectations. Good. Now he only had to tell her more, maybe everything. But… how would she come with him? The telescope could fit only one person. Maybe the Bogos would know some way to do it. Maybe they would have a potion or something... What if she can't pass? What would become of Amaryllis?

All those things were in his head, but it was bed time now and he needed to rest his mind. Tomorrow it was a new day and he would have all the time to think about those things.

He closed the light he had on his nightstand and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Please everyone leave a review! Everyone can!<em>

_Love, Phoebe :)_

_**NEXT CHAPTER****: **Amaryllis goes to the Minimoys' world! What will happen? ;)_


End file.
